


Princesses Aren't Always Damsels {Linny}

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: "I love your dress. It's so extravagant, it makes you look like a princess. You know, those ones that are always getting saved by princes.""Princesses aren't always damsels. Some don't need saving and just prefer to be their own hero"





	1. Hermione's Wedding

"Wake up, wake up, wake up." Rang through the girls room in Shell Cottage.  
A girl with bushy brown hair rubbed her eyes, her vision still blurry from sleep she could just make up the red mop that belonged to Ginevra Weasley.  
The girl glanced at the clock sitting next to her on the nightstand.  
"Ginevra! Why did you wake me up at five fourth five in the morning, on a Saturday might I add?" The girl asked, staring a the girl with a stern look.  
Ginevra looked furious, her face almost as red as her mop of hair, "Don't call me _Ginevra,_ Hermione. Call me Ginny and I woke you up early because mum asked me to. You know before she --" Ginny said, looking at Hermione. Trying to keep a smile on her face.  
"But why'd Mrs Weasley ask you to wake me up this early, on this date?" Hermione asked, confused at what was going on.  
Ginny let out a laugh, "Hermione, it's your wedding day. " she said, a real smile taking the place of the brave face one.  
Hermione suddenly had remembrance of her wedding that was that day, "So, are the boys up?" She asked, finally gaining full waking state.  
"I don't know and before you ask about Luna, she's down on the beach with _Neville_ and Mr Lovegood." Ginny said, growling Neville's name.  
Hermione put a hand on Ginny's shoulder, "Are you okay Gin? You seem a bit tense." She said.  
Ginny just nodded and walked out of the room mumbling about dresses and getting the boys up.  
Hermione watched her go, "Silly girl. Does she really know what's going on in her head? Or what's going on in her relationship?" She muttered and walked over to the wardrobe where her dress was.

Ginny made her way up to Ron's room and opened the door quietly. Walking in, the biggest smirk appeared on her face. "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY AND HARRY JAMES POTTER, GET UP RIGHT NOW." She yelled, almost completely mimicking her mothers voice.  
"Yeah alright mum." Ron groaned and turned over ignoring his sister.  
Harry sat up with a start, "Sorry Mrs Weasley I- " he stopped when he had his glasses on and noticed that Ginny was silently choking back sobs as tears ran down her cheek. "Gin, are you okay?" He asked and Ginny just turned around and walked out.  
Harry got up, he walked over to Rob and shook his shoulder. Ron groaned and pushed his hand away. "Ron, you git. Wake up." Harry said and Ron sat up.  
"It's to early." Ron said and turned his back to Harry.  
Harry groaned, "Ron, the weddings today and you made your sister cry." He said.  
Ron sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking at Harry, " Which one?" He asked, causing Harry to whack his shoulder. "Ow"  
"Ginny you idiot. That was her waking us up for the wedding, not your mother. " Harry said, shaking his head and leaving to go find his girlfriend.  
Ron groaned and got up to get ready for the wedding.

Ginny went to find the only person she thought would understand, she didn't believe Harry could because, well it was different. She didn't want to burden Hermione with problems on her wedding day, she was sure the girl had found enough anyway. Ron was just a git to her. Luna was busy but usually good to talk to. She had recently learnt that most of her siblings were helping set up outside.  
She knocked on the door and received not answer, she slowly pushed the door open and peered in. She saw her brother curled up on his twins bed, he was crying in his sleep and whimpering. Ginny sighed and walked in and over to the bed, she shook his shoulder lightly, "George, wake up." She said quietly.  
George stirred but didn't wake. Ginny new it hurt her brother to be back at the house again in a room so like his old room by himself.  
Ginny sighed and sat on George's bed for a minute, thinking about how she was going to wake him up. She smiled and walked beck over, "George, come and help me with the fireworks." She said, really close to his ear.  
George stirred, opening his eyes. He saw his sister standing in from of him, a small smile on his face. "Morning Gin, why'd you wake me up so early?" He asked, yawning.  
Ginny bit her lip, "Well first, it's Hermione's wedding day, so all hands on deck, second, you were having a bad dream and you fell asleep on the wrong bed. I think Percy complained loud enough for the heavens to hear." George laughed. "Third, I just. I thought. Don't worry, it's fine." She said, walking towards the door and opening.  
"I do understand Ginny. I lost all of them. You and mum were like Fred and I. So alike." George said.  
Ginny swallowed a sob, "I wasn't joking about the fireworks. I planned them and mum didn't even know about it. So would you be able to help me with them?" She asked.  
"Of course I'll help you little sis. You know, I could always use your help at the shop." George said, getting up and walking over to his sister. He put his hand on her shoulder.  
She shook it off and walked away silently, her lip trembling as she kept the sobs and tears in.  
George watched his sister go, "Always the strongest of us. But to stubborn to ask for help." He said and went to get ready.

Ginny went back up to her room, Hermione was standing in front of her mirror.  Ginny smiled, watching one of her best friends sway in front of the mirror in her wedding dress. "It's beautiful you know. " she said making Hermione jump.  
"Geez Gin, don't scare me like that." Hermione said, turning to face her friend. She noticed that Ginny's eyes were red and she had stains on her cheeks from the tears. "Oh, are you okay Gin?" Hermione asked.  
Ginny put on her best smile, "Yeah, I'm absolutely brilliant. Just let me do your hair and then I'll get ready." She said, walking over to Hermione. Hermione turned around and faced the mirror again, Ginny started to weave Hermione's hair into plaits. She started humming to herself.  
Hermione listened to the tune Ginny was humming, she smiled and tried to catch the song.  
"Oh no, did I get to close. Oh. Did I almost see, what's really on the inside?" Hermione sang, catching onto the tune.  
Ginny smiled, finishing off the girl hair. "There Mione, I have to go get ready." She said, rushing over to the wardrobe.  
Hermione shook her head, "You know, it doesn't hurt people if you tell them your problems Gin." She said, sitting on the edge of the chair the way beside her and putting her heels on.  
"What problems? I don't have any problems." Ginny said, pulling her dress out of the wardrobe.  
Hermione laughed, making Ginny jump. "Yeah Gin, and I'm Merlin the great and powerful." She said. There was a knock at the door.  
"Are you two done yet?" A voice asked from the other side of the door, "Everybody is waiting for you two, especially you Hermione."  
Hermione stood up, "How do I look?" She asked Ginny.  
Ginny glanced at her, "Simply beautiful Mione, simply beautiful." She said and Hermione smiled walking over to the door.  
Fleur stood there in a blue gown, "Hermione, zat iz a beautiful dress." She gushed, complement in the bride.  
"Thank you Fleur. Are you going to be alright getting ready by yourself Gin?" Hermione called, glancing over at her friend who was procrastinating.  
"Yeah Mione, I'll be okay by myself." Ginny said, looking in the mirror.  
"Come on Hermione, everyone is waiting for you." Fleur said and she took Hermione's hand, dragging her out of the room and down the hall.  
Ginny sighed, pulling her dress up her body and the straps over her shoulders. The dress sat on her, showing off her curves. "Not that I have any" Ginny thought as she grabbed a gold bit of cloth that went with the dress. Ginny had the advantage of her dress covering her feet, so she put her sneakers on underneath it. As she finished slipping the shoe on sanding up, there was a knock the door.  
Ginny quickly whipped her wand out and did her hair and put her earrings on. She walked to the door, expecting to find Harry or Fleur waiting for her, but standing there was George.  
"Come on Ginny, everyone's waiting on you." He said and grabbed his sisters hand, pulling her out the room and outside.


	2. Beautiful Dresses and Hurting Hearts

Ginny stood behind Hermione as she said her vows, when the vows were done, Ron kissed her and everyone cheered. When they were done, Ginny and Fleur whipped their wands out, making the room change in an instant and music started playing. As Mr Weasley had died and Mr Granger was still in Australia, not even aware he had a daughter, Ron and Hermione had the first dance. When they were done, everyone flocked to the dance floor with their partners, Ginny smiled as she watched Teddy and Victoire dance. She looked around for Harry but couldn't find him. She frowned and went to look for him, although she wished she hadn't.  
She found her boyfriend, snogging Draco against the wall of the temporary building made for the wedding.   
"You know I love you Saint Potter?" Draco said against Harry's lips.  
"Shut up and kiss me again, ferret." Harry said, wrapping his arms around Draco's neck.  
Ginny didn't know how to feel, she bit her tongue and backed away, she ran up to the cottage and wen inside. Locking herself in her room.

Hermione had finally escaped the dance floor, only having not danced with a total of five people at the wedding, and some people twice. She looked around for her best frie- sister in law, it was disappointed to not see her red hair and bubbly face anywhere.  
"Are you okay Moine?" Someone said from behind, she jumped a little and turned to face George.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Have you seen Ginny?" She asked, still looking around for the red head.  
"Yeah, I saw her leave not long ago. I think she went to find Harry. Maybe hoped for a dance." George said, shrugging.  
"Thanks." Hermione said, running out of the tent and looking up and down the beach. She spotted Harry and her stomach gave a lurch of disgust. Not that she had anything against gays but this was her sister in law's boyfriend snogging his enemy. She marched over.  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione screamed, scaring the two boys to death. "YOU WAIT TILL RON HEARS ABOUT THIS, HE'LL TEAR YOU TO THREADS. CHEATING ON GINNY, WITH DRACO."   
Draco smirked, "You have to admit Granger, I'm a good fling." He said and Hermione shuddered. She was trying forget that.   
"Piss off you prat. This is between me, Harry and his soon to be very angry best friend." Hermione said. Draco shrugged and walked away.  
"Listen, Mione." Harry said.   
"No, no you listen for once in you life Harry. Ginny loves you, she would die for you and you repay her by cheating on her. She was ready to marry you! Do you know how she's going to act when she finds out? " Hermione asked, clenching her fists.  
" Hermione. What's going on out here?" Ron asked, coming out of the tent.  
"I'll let Harry explain it. Right now I'm going to find your little sister."  Hermione said, storming off to the house.

 

Hermione made her way up to they room she was sharing with Ginny. She was going to knock on the door when she heard Ginny:  
"  
_She lives in the shadows of a lonely girl_  
_Voice so quiet you don't hear a word,_  
_Always talking but she can't be heard,_  
_You can see there if you catch her eye,_  
_I know she's brave but it's trapped inside,_  
_Scared to talk but she don't know why,_  
"

 

Hermione smiled at stood at the door,  
"  
_Wish I knew back then_  
_What I know now._  
_Wish I could somehow_  
_Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice._  
" 

 

Ginny paused the music, making her way over to the door and opened it. "Hey sis." She said.  
Hermione smiled and walked into the room, "I love this song." She said.  
Ginny nodded in agreement, she ran over to the bed and turned the song back on.  
"  
_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_  
_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_  
_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Everything she doesn't see,_  
"

 

"  
_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_  
_And know that right here, right now,_  
_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Anything you wanna be,_  
"

 

"  
_Little me_

 

_Yeah, you got a lot of time to act your age,_  
_You can't write a book from a single page,_  
_Hands on the clock only turn one way,_  
"   
Ginny pointed at Hermione with a grin.  
Hermione shook her head and pointed at Ginny for the bit she was singing.

 

"  
_Run too fast and you'll risk it all,_  
_Can't be afraid to take a fall,_  
_Felt so big but she looks so small,_  
"

 

"  
_Wish I knew back then_  
_What I know now._  
_Wish I could somehow_  
_Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice._  
"

 

"  
_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_  
_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_  
_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Everything she doesn't see,_  
"

 

"  
_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_  
_And know that right here, right now,_  
_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Anything you wanna be,oh,_  
_Little me._

 

_Yeah, little me._  
"

 

"  
_Tell you one thing I would say to her_  
"

 

They both start singing together 

 

"  
_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_  
_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_  
_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Everything she doesn't see._

 

_(H:You got to) G:you gotta speak up, (H:You got to) G:you gotta shout out,_  
_And know that right here, right now,_  
_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Anything you wanna be,_  
_Little me_

 

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_  
_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_  
_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Everything she doesn't see._

 

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_  
_And know that right here, right now,_  
_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Anything you wanna be,_

 

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_  
_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_  
_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Everything she doesn't see._

 

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_  
_And know that right here, right now,_  
_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_  
_Anything you wanna be,_

 

_Little me_  
"

 


End file.
